


A Fantastic Proposal

by virus21



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, MILFs, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Reed Richards has a rather odd request for Peter Parker that involves Susan. What will Peter do?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Susan Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Fantastic Proposal

Reed Richards is known as the world's smartest man. That said, he isn't beyond thinking of rather stupid and ill advised plans. Which is what he was currently doing with Peter Parker.

“I can't believe what you're asking Reed! It's beyond ridiculous”! Needless to say, Peter wasn't into it.

“It's perfectly reasonable Peter” Reed said, keeping calm and not fazed by his friend's objections.

“So let me get this straight” Peter said “You want me to have sex with Susan, as in your wife Susan. You want me to do with because of you're own hang ups with your scientific endeavors. You are effectively cuckolding yourself for science.”

“Despite how that word has been misused on online communities, that is more or less what I am asking you”. 

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Reed could be a bone head for a smart guy, but for him, this was exceeding previous expectations.

“Reed, she's your wife! You should be the one doing this task for her!”

Reed sighed a bit, taking off his glasses and meeting Peter's rather upset gaze “Peter, the reason I ask this is perfectly logical. I admit, I haven't been the best husband.”

“That is an understatement”.

“Point taken” replied Reed to Peter's interruption “Point is, I still do love and care for Susan. However, not matter what, it would appear my true commitment is to my work. Not to mention the many many mistakes and insensitive statements I have made over the years. Overall, I feel that Susan deserves better”.

“Well then, if I may suggest, how about a divorce!” Peter was getting more incensed by Reed's behavior. It was taking a lot of restraint on his part to control his temper in this case.

“We could” Reed answered “But I also have the kids to consider. Also the Fantastic Four are celebrities. A divorce could cause some unwanted attention from the media. Not to mention, how our enemies might use such an event to their advantages”.

“But why me?” Peter asked.

“Because I know you” Reed answered “Further more, I trust you. I know you, if you except, will treat this discreetly and with the sensitivity that it would require”.

Peter sighed, seemingly admitting defeat. He didn't think this was a good idea, but he did understand Reed's logic, as boneheaded as it sounded. Still he did have one question to ask.

“And what is Sue's opinion on this?”

“Well.....”

“I can't fucking believe this!” It had been moments later since Peter's meeting with Reed and he was now in his and Susan's room. Needless to say, Susan wasn't taking this situation well.

“Of all the bullshit Reed had pulled over the years, this is takes the cake!” 

“Now Susan, Reed does have a point, as incredibly stupid it is” Peter was trying his best to calm Susan down. He's seen what happens when she got angry and it wasn't a pretty sight.

“Point? Point! I'm his wife! The job of pleasuring me should be his! I can't believe you're taking his side”.

“I'm not Susan” Peter quickly replied, really trying to defuse the situation “He's right in a logical sense. I don't like this anymore that you and I am totally against this.”

“Well at least you have more sense that he does” Susan put her face in her hand. It was clear the weight of this was falling down on her as she was trying not to cry. Peter say next to her, trying to do what he could to console her. 

“It will be alright. Look Susan, Reed does care in his own overly human computer sort of way. Otherwise he wouldn't have even suggested this, as dumb as it is. You need to just work things out with him, as hard as that might be right now”.

Susan rose her head and faced Peter, meeting him eye to eye “You know what? If this is what Reed suggested, then we'll just do it”.

“Wait, what?!” Peter could believe what he was hearing. Clearly she must be angry and stressed by this whole thing.

“You heard me. If this is the way he wants it, you are going to fuck me. And you're going to give me the best lay I've had in years! Now take off your pants.”

“Now Susan, it's clear that this has been a stressful time for you, but...”

“Pants off now!” Peter complied to Susan's demand, dropping both pants and underwear. Peter's very erect cock springing out.

“Looks like someone was excited already” Susan said, mesmerized by the unit in front of her.

“Ok Susan, we should really stop before this goes farther and....” Peter's protests were interrupted by Susan taking Peter's cock into her mouth. She wasted little time in bobbing her head back and forth. If Peter had any further objections, he didn't say.

Soon, Susan pulled away and laid back on the bed, removing her own pants as she did “Now is my turn”.

Realizing he was too in deep at this point and Susan was not going to take no for an answer, Peter laid on his stomach, his face right in front of Susan's exposed pussy. It took no prompting for Peter to inject his tongue into the pink. Peter made sure that every crevice of the vagina was explored, leaving not an inch of it untouched. Susan was moaning in delight.

“Oh Peter, you certainly know how to eat a girl out like she deserves”. Peter didn't reply, focusing only on his task. Eventually, he tired of that and rose up, noticing that Susan was now topless. Peter was in awe of the sight he was seeing.

“Like what you see, Peter?” Susan asked. Peter said nothing, seemingly unable to think. Susan was quite taken by this turn of events.

“You like my big MILF tits don't you? Well, why don't you come over and show me how much”. Peter did as instructed, grabbing and foundling the large breasts. He was amazed how wonderful they felt, he couldn't resist taking them into his mouth. 

“Nice to know that mouth and tongue are good for this too.” Susan said “But, I need that cock in me now. You can play with those later.”

Peter rose from Susan's chest and waited for what came next. Susan turned over and went on all fours, her ass up in the air. Peter grabbed his erect member and rubbed it on the surface of Susan's pussy. The teasing causing impatient whining from Susan.

“Now you stop that! I want that in me now dam....” Susan's demands were cut off as Peter inserted his dick into Susan. Peter grabbed Susan's waist and proceeded to push back in forth into her. He didn't pace himself at all as his trusts were face and hard.

“Holy shit!” Susan yelled “Now this is what I'm fucking talking about. You fuck me like I deserved to be fucked”. Peter didn't respond, only continuing his work. He moved his hands to Susan's ass, squeezing her buttocks firmly as he kept fucking her.

Peter then stopped and lifted and spun Susan around. He then sat down and beckend Susan to come. Susan sat down on his cock, gleefully taking it back into her. Peter took off his shirt, wanting to feel every part of Susan. He then brought her close, Susan's massive tits mashing into Peter's chest. The two began to lustfully make out as Peter bounced Susan off his dick. The two then broke the kiss, Peter leaning Susan back and returning to Susan's chest.

“You just love my big MILF tits don't you?” Susan asked.

“Oh yes” Peter replied “ I dare say, they're fantastic”. 

Susan ignored the corniness of that line and allowed Peter to have his fun. She was amazed that Peter could focus on her jugs while continuing to vigorously thrust into her. Meanwhile, Peter made sure every inch of Susan's tits were explored, either by his hands or his mouth. Susan then got an idea.

“I want you to fuck my tits. I've never been tittie fucked before and that cock is perfect to try it out.” 

“Well I would have no problem with that. Honestly, tits like yours are perfect for it.” Peter stood up in the bed, Susan kneeling in front of him. Peter placed his cock between her breast, Susan smashing them together. Peter vigorously thrusted his dick in and out. 

“Damn, your tits feel good around by cock.” Susan said nothing, her being to caught up in what he was doing to respond. 

Eventually she tired to this and pulled away. She then turned and rose until she was right in front of Peter, her back turned. Peter once again returned his cock into her pussy. This time he kept he standing, while wrapping his arms around her. This did little to effect his pace from before, much to Susan's delight. In fact, it seemed to more intense, as if Peter was consumed by lust.

Susan was barely able to process thought at this point, only moaning in intense pleasure as Peter continued his duty. Pretty soon, Peter was at his own limit.

“Fuck Susan, I'm about to...”

“Give it to me. Give it all” Susan pulled away and got back on her knees in front of Peter, who proceeded to jack off in an attempt of fill Susan's request. It took all but a few moments before a blast of white liquid sprayed over Susan's face, she happily taking it.

“Well then” Susan said “You certainly live up to expectations”. 

It took a few moments for Peter to respond from all the activity “Well, happy to be of service. Now what?”

Susan took a moment to process the question. She did really do this whole thing out of spur of the moment anger. But damn, was the sex really good. And after all, she was kind of allowed to do this. She figured hell with it.

“Well, Johnny and Ben are going camping all next week and Reed will be at a presentation for the same length. That means I'll be all alone.”

Peter was surprised that Susan was now willing to continue this, but figured that maybe she might as well. For Peter's part, well, his love life was what it usually was, so its not like he was going to be doing this otherwise.

It looks like Reed was smarter then either of them realized.


End file.
